


Day 25: Restrained

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Angst, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, M/M, Pain, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Geoff is forced to play a game with deadly consequences.





	Day 25: Restrained

Geoff Ramsey groaned as he came to, a headache pounding away at his forehead. He went to press a palm to his skull but he found he couldn't, his hands bound behind his back. His eyes widened as he struggled, looking around him. He was in the office, his office, the heist planning room. Why was he in here? And why was he tied up to a chair?

 

"Ryan? I know you're kinky as fuck but I'm not Jeremy and this isn't funny! Let me outta here!" he called weakly, head still throbbing.

 

The door opened and in stepped...a stranger. Geoff was instantly on high alert. He'd never seen this man before and he definitely hadn't invited him over for dinner. He snarled and struggled, the stranger chuckling as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was tall, about Geoff or Ryan's height, short brown hair, green eyes, and a short beard that was neatly trimmed. He was wearing combat pants and a black T-shirt.

 

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?" Geoff growled.

 

"Oh Ramsey, it hurts me that you don't recognize me. After all, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," the man said. Geoff stared at him blankly.

 

"That's very vague, you're going to have to give me a bit more to work with. It's like going to the library and saying, 'hi I'm interested in a book' and giving no other info," he said. The man sighed and shook his head.

 

"Truly a disappointment. I thought for sure you'd recognize me. How's this, we'll play a little guessing game!" the man said happily.

 

"You're kidding, right?"

 

"Oh no, I'm very serious. Here's how this will work. You'll guess who I am, and for every wrong guess you get a strike," the man said.

 

"This sounds like the dumbest game ever. Let me out of these ropes and I'll beat your fucking ass!" Geoff growled.

 

"Sorry this is how it's going to go down Ramsey. Oh! And as an extra incentive..." the man snapped his fingers and suddenly several men walked in, shoving the rest of the crew ahead of them.

 

Geoff eyes widened when he saw them. They were all bound and gagged, Ryan, Jeremy and Michael looking like they'd been beaten, Gavin looking terrified, and Jack giving him a worried but somewhat relieved look. The crew were shoved to their knees just behind the stranger.

 

"What did you do to my boys?! Let them go you piece of shit or so help me!" Geoff shouted.

 

"This is the incentive Ramsey. Guess correctly and they'll go free and unharmed. Guess incorrectly and, we'll..." the stranger flicked open a knife and drug it down Jeremy's exposed shoulder, the lad screaming in pain, his cries muffled by the duct tape wrapped around his mouth.

 

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Geoff cried.

 

"Now that I have your full attention, all you have to do is guess correctly who I am, and this all stops. You'll all be set free and everything will return to normal. But like I said, guess wrong and I'll start offing them one by one until there's none left," the stranger smiled. The crew growled and screamed, struggling to get free but the men holding them beat them back down.

 

"You're a sick son of a bitch! Let them go!" Geoff exclaimed.

 

"Still not paying attention. How about this for a little motivation?" he said and held up a phone.

 

The phone showed a clear picture of Trevor and Alfredo bound to chairs. They looked scared and confused and Geoff felt his blood run cold. The stranger whistled and suddenly a man dressed in black appeared and raised a gun.

 

"No! Don't!" Geoff screamed but two shots rang out and he watched horrified as the "twins" slumped lifeless in their chairs, the feed cutting.

 

"Are you ready to play now?" the stranger asked putting away his phone. Geoff felt tears well up in his eyes as he glared up at the man, but he nodded slowly.

 

"Excellent!" the stranger smiled and clapped his hands.

 

"Can I at least ask questions that will help me guess? Cause I'm never going to get your name right and you'll eventually run out of bodies," Geoff asked morbidly. The stranger thought for a moment before shrugging and nodding.

 

"That seems fair," he said.

 

"Okay fuckhat. Have we done something to piss you off lately or at all?" Geoff asked, eyes darting nervously to his boys who watched with mixed expressions.

 

"No," the man said and shrugged.

 

_Well that sure fucking helps,_ Geoff thought.

 

"You said you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, did I save your life?" Geoff asked.

 

"Yup," the stranger smiled and nodded.

 

"You suck at making up games you know that?" Geoff asked. The stranger snapped his fingers and one of the men slammed a fist into Jack's stomach, the bearded gent grunting and crumpling to the floor, the others protesting and trying to move to shield Jack should further attacks be made.

 

"Not a game question. Stick to the rules Ramsey," the stranger said. Geoff shot him a glare after looking worriedly at Jack.

 

"You keep calling me by my last name. Do you not know my first?" he asked.

 

"No I do, I just prefer saying Ramsey. More official," the stranger said. Geoff's ears perked up at that.

 

_I wonder..._

 

"Were you ever in the army? Did we serve together?" Geoff asked.

 

"Yes and briefly," the stranger smiled.

 

"Well that fucking narrows it down. Tried putting all that shit behind me, can barely remember any of it," Geoff said.

 

"You're lying. What we went through, no one would ever forget," the stranger said.

 

"What the fuck kind of clue is that Professor Plumb?” Geoff exclaimed.

 

“Is that your guess?” the stranger smiled. Geoff’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

 

“No!” he yelled.

 

“I think it was,” the stranger said and snapped his fingers, Geoff screaming as the man holding Jack still pulled out a suppressed gun and shot the man in the back of the head, Jack’s body crumpling to the floor.

 

Ryan and Michael screamed and struggled, fighting against their restraints and getting kicked back to the floor. Jeremy and Gavin stared in horror, unable to tear their eyes away. Geoff sobbed and hung his head, pain squeezing his heart in a death grip. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that it was all just a fucked up nightmare. He opened them and sobbed again when he saw Jack’s lifeless body lying on the ground. Slowly he turned to face the stranger, rage and anger building up in him.

 

“You’ll fucking die for that! You hear me! If it takes me a thousand year, if I have to go to hell and back to find you I will, and I will kill you!” he growled as tears poured down his face.

 

“Should’ve guessed better Ramsey. Now, think very hard. Who am I?” the stranger smiled wickedly.

 

“I don’t know who the fuck you are! I can’t remember half of what happened cause I drank it all away! Why do you think that I never got in contact with anyone from my unit? Never go to reunions? It’s because I don’t want to remember!” Geoff screamed.

 

“I know you remember me Ramsey,” the man sneered. “I’m a very memorable guy.”

 

“Obviously not.”

 

“Say my name!” the stranger shouted.

 

Geoff stared at the man for a moment, trying to remember. There were three men that came to mind that fit the criteria. Three chances, two deadly outcomes.

 

“Matthews,” he said quietly. The man smiled and stood up straighter, Geoff feeling relief flood through him, he’d guessed right!

 

“Wrong answer.”

 

Geoff’s eyes widened as the stranger raised his hand and snapped, screaming and looking towards his boys, heart dropping. The man behind Gavin pulled out his silenced handgun and aimed it at the lad, but before he could pull the trigger Michael had lunged in the way, shoving Gavin aside just as the gun went off, the fiery haired lad grunting in pain before crumpling to the floor.

 

“Michael!” Geoff screamed as Gavin and Jeremy collapsed, sobbing on top of Michael’s body, Ryan redoubling his efforts to escape.

 

“Better guess better Ramsey, you’re running out of bodies ol pal,” the stranger laughed.

 

Geoff’s head snapped up and he stared up at the man, realization filling his mind. There had been one man in his group once, a young private that he’d rescued from a grenade. The kid always called him pal and laughed exactly like this man did.

 

“Anderson?” he gasped as he stared up at the man. The stranger, Anderson, frowned and sighed, scratching the back of his neck and then grinning.

 

“Bingo. I knew you’d figure it out pal,” he said.

 

“You mother fucker! Why the fuck did you do this? Why?!” Geoff screamed.

 

“No reason. Just wanted to play a game with an ol pal. Congratulations by the way, you guessed right with only...” he paused and looked over at the two dead bodies. “...two casualties! Well, technically four with the two before.”

 

“You’re a sick fuck you know that? Let me out of these restraints and I’ll show you just who you’ve messed with!” Geoff snarled and lunged forward, held in place by the ropes securing him to the chair.

 

“Goodnight Ramsey, it was a pleasure seeing you again,” Anderson said and held a cloth over Geoff’s face, the gent smelling the sweet-smelling aroma of chloroform. He struggled and fought to no avail, the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the other living members of his crew being pistol whipped and falling unconscious to the floor.


End file.
